falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Broc flower cave
|quests =Debt Collector |cell name =BrocFlowerCave (exterior) RatCaveINT (interior) |refid = (exterior) (interior) |footer = }} The broc flower cave is a small cavern in the Mojave Wasteland, east of the Legion raid camp and southwest of Snyder Prospector Camp. Background Many portions of the cave are slightly radioactive and contain pre-War toxic barrels. At some point in the past, a lab was set up on one of the radiation-free ledges. Layout The entrance opens to a path leading down. A short distance from the cave opening, a Salesman Weekly can be seen on the floor. The path splits shortly thereafter. To the left, a cavern full of radioactive barrels containing a skeleton, a knife, .357 Magnum revolver, a copy of Lad's Life, and an ammunition box can be found in the center. The right path forks again after the descending path winds past several minecarts and barrels. The path levels out into an open cavern. The right fork follows a ledge with a view overlooking the main cave chamber, then leads to a recessed room containing a broken fence. Ratslayer, a Sunset Sarsaparilla crate, a radiation suit, and medical equipment are stored behind the fence. A collection of chems are found here, including stimpaks, Med-X, RadAway, and Cateye. A copy of Today's Physician and two copies of Programmer's Digest are located on top of and to the right of a desk. The left path leads to a final cavern, where Jane's brahmin will spawn for the Debt Collector quest. Notable loot Ratslayer - A unique variant of the varmint rifle, below a desk in the makeshift laboratory on the upper level. Related quests * Lady Jane Notes * As the name suggests, the cave is named for a large number of broc flowers outside of the cave. This location has the highest concentration of broc flowers in the game. * Inside the lab where Ratslayer is located, half of a first aid box juts out of the floor near the other first aid box, hidden under a table. * Radiation levels can reach upwards of 3 rads per second. Consuming the water results in this number increasing to 20. * Due to the cave's close proximity to the Legion raid camp, many veteran and recruit legionaries as well as veteran decani may be found near the cave. * A small group of NCR soldiers from Camp Searchlight may also be found fighting the Legion here. * Many prospectors also roam the area. * The interior has the same layout as the mysterious cave. * Upon entering the cave, those with the Wild Wasteland trait will hear an eerie noise and a special Pip-Boy icon will appear, denoting the beginning of a Wild Wasteland event. Instead of normal rats being found here, R.O.U.S. are found (rodents of unusual size). These creatures may be killed and looted for giant rat meat. ** The rodents of unusual size are named in reference to William Goldman's novel and film The Princess Bride. In the film and novel, rodents of unusual size (or ROUS for short) attack the protagonists. Appearances The broc flower cave appears only in Fallout: New Vegas. Bugs * If the cave is entered before Lady Jane talks about her lost caravan, the brahmin will not be there upon returning to the cave for the Debt Collector quest. However, it is possible to lie about collecting the caps and pay off the debt. Jane's brahmin can also be placed near the Courier using console commands, by entering . * If the Debt Collector quest is completed before and without entering the cave, it is unlikely to see the prospector's ghost or Lady Jane's pack brahmin. * Even without the Wild Wasteland trait, the giant rats in the cave may have the stats of the ROUS and deal 50 damage, but still look like normal giant rats. Gallery FNV Broc flower cave2.jpg|Ratslayer location FNV Broc flower cave1.jpg|First room FNV Broc flower cave3.jpg FNV Broc flower cave4.jpg FNV Broc flower cave5.jpg FNV Broc flower cave6.jpg Broc flower cave interior.jpg|Last room Lad's life.jpg|''Lad's Life'', ammunition box and .357 Magnum revolver JanesCaravanLincoln.jpg|Jane's caravan, complete with Lincoln's head Category:Fallout: New Vegas locations de:Broc-Blumen-Höhle es:Cueva de flores de Broquia ru:Пещера Брок uk:Печера Брок zh:锦缎花山洞